FNaF Final
by Rave Strife
Summary: que sucede cuando la maldicion se acaba y los animatronicos vuelven a ser niños humanos al cuidado de los dos guardias de seguridad (yaoi fonnie chiddy boychica jeremy x mike golden x vincent)
1. Chapter 1

que tal mucho periodo de inactividad pero bueh aqui les traigo una nueva historia y prometiendo continuar con relatos en una mansion de locos

ants que nada este fic esta escrito en colaboracion con mi novio fer espero que les guste nuestras loqueras

desclaimer: FNaF y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de scot cawthon si fuese mio no haria tanto lio con la historia

* * *

Han pasado dos meses desde que el centro de atracciones de terror cerro, ahora libres los animatronicos debe lidiar con un pequeño problema ¿Qué hacer con su vida?

-¿Cómo haremos con el hecho de que ya no tenemos donde vivir?-dijo Bonnie mirando el periódico cubriendo sus orejas con una gorra-

Nos debemos acostumbrar nuevamente-se oye el ruido sordo en el suspiro de Foxy, tanta luz fuera le molestaba después de tantos años oculto en la oscuridad del apartado de mantenimiento-

-Foxy y ¿cómo lo haremos si apenas tenemos terminada la primaria y parecemos críos de 14 años?-protesto Freddy buscando a cualquiera que se pareciera al antiguo guardia de seguridad- si buscamos a Mike podríamos tener donde quedarnos-

-no creo que Mike nos reconozca...-susurro chica un poco más para sí mismo que para los demás, picando de la cubierta roza del muffin que traía en manos

Foxy y si buscamos a Jeremy el si nos ha de reconocer y más si te disculpas de lo de mangle nos dejara quedar-contesto inocentemente Bonnie pegándose a su lado sonrojado-

-Realmente... no lo creo posible, Jeremy fue a dar al hospital y ahora bueno... digamos que mangle le hizo demasiado daño en ese entonces-se rasca la nuca nervioso, recordar el accidente le daba algo de miedo

-Bonnie agacha la cabeza apenado y triste mientras que Freddy se acerca a Foxy- ¿y si vamos a buscar a alguno de nuestros familiares de cuando estábamos vivos?-comenta el oso apartando con un poco de brusquedad a Bonnie- ¿o tu qué opinas chica?

-uh? -chica miro de inmediato a Freddy con algo de migaja en la boca -si , quiero ver a mamá...- susurro intentando recordar el rostro de la mujer que le dio la vida

Y yo a la mía-suspiro Bonnie mirando al vacío-creo que le daría un ataque si llegamos a casa diciendo que crees sigo vivo en un animatronico que ahora se parece más a mí que un conejo-exclamo en tono dolido

El rubio se sintió mal al despertar ese pensamiento y decidió mejor callar. Mientras el de cabello rojizo y orejas de zorro se dedicó a mezclarse en sus propios recuerdos.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos-dijo Freddy mirando a chica suspirando ante sus propios recuerdos pero el rubio no contesto

-se hace tarde...-recordó Foxy al ver como el ocaso le daba un descanso al dolor de la vista

-Foxy tengo algo para ti-extendió un par de gafas Bonnie que había tomado durante la noche a Mike mientras este se quejaba de algo llamado cruda- se me olvido que los traía Las mira atento durante un segundo entero y luego decidió tomarlas-gracias Bonnie-menciona mientras se las colocaba y sentí a el malestar esfumarse poco a poco

-¿Bonnie crees que Mike las busque?-exclamo esperanzado Freddy para salir del predicamento

Chica que al fin habí a terminado con el pobre panecillo decidió hablar-si es así quizá debamos esperarle en la pizzería...-

-Bonnie tomo de la mano a Freddy que a su vez se la tomo a chica comenzando a correr a la pizzería -Foxy si no te apresuras te quedaras aquí solo-dijo Bonnie

Les mira y les dio una ventaja, pensÃ³ en ese momento "se olvidan que entre nos, soy el más veloz..." y al terminar ese comentario mental echo a correr alcanzándoles a los pocos segundos

-Bonnie miro a Foxy adelantarles cuando se detuvo frente a la pizzería-¡te vas a estrellar con Mike!-exclamo Freddy

Foxy paró de repente chocando contra el tipo con el traje de guarda-lo siento- dijo de inmediato agachando la mirada en arrepentimiento

Mike miro con detenimiento al muchacho sonriendo al reconocerlo-Foxy deberías tener cuidado-le extendió la mano- ¿después de todo ahora eres humano no?-suspiro aliviado de que no le fuesen a matar los animatronicos-


	2. Chapter 2

este es el segundo capitulo de esta singular historia lamento el iatus con la misma ya que tenia que conversar con mi pareja ára saber si seguiriamos con esta, por el momento liberaremos el segundo capitulo esperamos que sea de su agrado

* * *

Bonnie miro a Mike y sonrió divertido-me recuerdas a mi hermano mayor...—

Asintió y acepto la ayuda de Mike para levantarse limpiándose algo las ropas. Chica por su parte al ver la buena actitud de Mike sonriÃ³ aliviado, con él ahí ya no estarí an solos

Freddy se adelantó mirando fijo a Mike— podemos quedarnos en tu casa no tenemos a donde ir— puso su cara más tierna que solo provoco remordimiento en Mike asintiendo y abriendo el auto— Foxy estas muy cayado— dijo Bonnie sentándose a lado del zorro—

-Ah?— miró al conejo- lo siento, pensaba en algo –dijo tranquilamente. Chica se sentó del otro lado más cerca a la ventana mirando todo como ido— ¿Puedo saber porque parece que el tren emocional les dio un atropelló?— exclamo Mike mirando por el retrovisor a tres de sus pasajeros mirando de reojo al oso—

-Ya no somos animatronicos y... no... sabemos que pasará con nosotros ahora, la pizzería era nuestro hogar...— dijo Foxy analizando todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora -bueno esa es una ventaja ahora tienen otra oportunidad de vivir y pueden quedarse conmigo y Jeremy el tiempo que gusten además... Estoy a la caza del hombre de morado y podrían ayudarme— sonrió Mike deteniéndose en una casa de suburbio— ahora que lo pienso... Seguro Jeremy le dará un ataque al verlos digamos q la mordida que le dio mangle lo dejo paranoico y exageraron al decir que perdió el lóbulo frontal... Si fueron 15 puntadas y le quitaron un diente de mangle—

-Bueno la prensa siempre le gusta exagerar-mencionÃ³ chica y al ver que el auto se detení a bajo mirando maravillado la casa- es muy linda— exclamo Foxy sonriendo por lo bajo

Se hace lo que se puede con el sueldo de policía— dijo Mike bajando del auto y abriendo la puerta del copiloto y la de atrás dejándolos bajar –way que casa... ¡Y eres policía!— exclamo asombrado Bonnie a la vez de apenado al haber intentado matarlo—

-¿Vas tras el hombre de morado?...-recordó Foxy mirando intrigado a Mike.

-es el único caso abierto el que tenemos en la jefatura creí que trabajando donde el podría obtener información de donde esta— dijo Mike suspirando y abriendo la puerta dejándolos pasar- way sí que es espaciosa— exclamo Freddy girando para verla—

-... -suspiró al no tener más información. Chica permanecía callado y se acercó a mirar todo con curiosidad.

Bonnie miro con detenimiento la foto de Jeremy y Mike con sus uniformes de policía— ¿y qué haremos nosotros?— Mike mira divertido la cara de incredulidad de Jeremy al verlo oculto tras las escaleras— ven aquí que no muerden—

-No mordemos—exclamaron Bonnie y Freddy.

-Jajá que gracioso— mencionó con ironí a Jeremy aun escondido y algo aterrado. Tanto Foxy como chica los miraban ambos con el mismo arrepentimiento.

Mike suspiro— por última vez mangle esta desmantelada y solo fueron 15 puntos además la cicatriz se te ve sexy— dijo el ex guardia— además querías niños rondando por la casa y te los traje— sonrió divertido mirando la cara estoica de Jeremy.

-Suerte que no lidias con puppet q ese se quedó con el gerente-dijo Freddy.

Jeremy suspiró, Foxy le recordaba demasiado a mangle al ser ambos zorros-de acuerdo-y dicho esto salió de su lugar seguro tras la escalera acercándose a los niños. Bonnie le abrazo de manera tierna intentando darle celos a cierto zorro


End file.
